Black Dog Demon
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Got to read the story to find out what its about! ;)
1. Twin Sisters

_**Hey every one doing a new Inuyasha fanfiction. THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT AND SOME THING'S WILL STAY THE SAME. There is a OFC. I had a dream about this so I thought it was wicket. I dont own anything but my OFC and plot. All the rights goes to their rightful owner. People or demons that are dead might come back to life! ! So you just have to read and see what is going to happen! ! !**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Twin Sisters**_

 _ **No One's pov**_

Kagome and her mother are waiting at the airport for Kagome's twin sister Teko. She's been over sea in the states studing. Teko is like her younger sister Kagome. Not in looks but in heart. They are both kind hearted and caring. But Teko hids that side of her. Teko likes to dress in mini shirks and corests with heels.

Both twins have black hair but Teko has dark green eyes. None of them knew why she had dark green eyes. But her father loved them before he died. Teko is more of a rebel then Kagome.

Teko saw her mother and sister. "Mom! Kagome!" Teko called out as she walked over to them. "Teko!" They called as Teko went and hugged her family. "Where is Gramps and Sota?" Teko asked her mother and sister. "They are at home waiting for you." Mom said.

 _ **Teko's pov**_

I smiled as we mom drove us home. Its been a few years since I seen every one. I finished school early. So I have to wait till I come of age to go to collage. "What do you want for dinner Teko?" Mom asked me. I looked over at Kagome. "It don't matter mom what ever you want to cook. Cause I missed your home cooking." I said in a tired voice. Mom smiled at me as she pulled up to the family shrine. "Why don't you take a nap Teko and when dinner is ready I will wake you up?" Mom said before she kissed my head.

"Ok mom thanks." I said but before I headed to my small room. I said hi to Sota and Gramps before I went to bed. I took off my heels and crawled into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 _ **My dreams start of like this most of the time. I'm walking threw a huge forest and I can smell everything around me. I can even smell my self. I smell of demon and dog. When I look at my hands they have claws on them. I could fell my hair pulled back into a poiny tail.**_

 _ **But my long bangs hung against my face. "Teko!" Came from a male voice I knew. I turned around to see a young male demon by the name of Inu No Taisho. I dont know how I knew what he is or his name. The dream me knew him and she has strong fellings for him. Right now I dont know what the feelings are.**_

 _ **I could feel my self smile as he got closer. "Inu No Taisho how are you?" I said but my voice is different. It have a lot of power in it. But its slow and sweet. "I am fine that I found you." He said in a husky voice.**_

 _ **Before he kissed me. The dream me smiled into the kiss. His hand went to my hips before he pulled me closer to his body. "You know its been a while since we has some fun." He said in deep husky voice.**_

 _ **I could feel my face getting hot. "I know but I thought you would be busy killing demons." I said softly. "I was but I all ways have time for my favorite girl Teko." Inu No Taisho said before he kissed my neck.**_

 __Before it could go on I woke up to Kagome shaking me awake. "Its time for dinner." Kagome said with a smile. I smiled at my little sister. When we were born I was born first by thirteen minutes.

"Ok I'm up." I said in a dry voice. Then she left and I got up and put on my jeans and a shirt. Then I left my room and headed for the kitchen. I kissed mom then sat next to Kagome. No one in my family knew about my dreams.

They would think I'm crazy. Demons aren't real. Mom put the food on the table and we started to eat. As I ate I noticed something different about my sister. But I couldn't tell what is different about her.

Kagome ate fast then got up. "While I'm done and I'm going to go and study." She said and then left. I helped mom with the dishes. "I'm going to go to out for a walk." I said after I put up the clean dishes.

"Ok Teko." Mom said then I left. I walked around the shrine. Its been so long since I walked the grounds. Something was pulling me towards the old bone eaters well. I opened the door and noticed that the doors to the well was opened.

"I thought gramps kept them closed?" I said to my self as I walked over to it. Something about the well was calling me. I sat on side of the well. I got the urge to jump into the well. _**Teko.**_ Came from the well. Then with out thinking I jumped into the well.

 _ **Hello every one I went back and read threw it and tryed to see where I messed up on. But if I missed some or I mess spelled something let me know which word it is. I been trying my hardest to get my spelling better and it I have. I started this a while back so I will try and reread it before I post it up. Sorry if my mistakes are bad I will try and get them fixed.**_


	2. Down the Bone Well

_**Chapter 2: Down the Bone Well**_

 _ **Teko's pov**_

As I fell down a weird light surround me. I could fell something going on with my body. But that was wiped from my mind. Cause I landed on the bottom of the well. But as I took a deep breath I could smell things.

That I shouldn't be able to smell. Its like my dreams. Am I dreaming? Cause the smell that is coming off me was like in my dream demon and dog. _**How the hell do I know all this**_! I thought to my self.

I could smell demons when the wind blew. I can see that demon from my dreams. It was like someong else's memories are in my mind. Then a voice inside me spoke. _**Where is he! I need to find him!**_ It said. With out thinking I jumped out of the well.

I could smell a dog demon. . .no wait its not a full demon smell but a halfer I think. Then there is a fox demon and some humans. The scent of them was fresh. I took off running away from the scents.

It was like a map in my head. Its like I been here before. My legs took me deeper into the forest. The sun was going down and I slowed down. I stopped by a river, I got some fire wood and started a fire.

I took some wilderness classes back in the states. So starting a fire and getting food is easy. I sat by th fire and took a look at my hand. "What the hell!" I yelled. I moved towards the river to look at my self. I looked the same but my hair is a darker black.

My dark green eyes are bright neon green eyes. But I have markings on my face. They are a deep red color. I looked at my arms and I had markings on them as while. Then I lifted my shirt up and there they are too.

I let out a sigh. "Bet they are all over my body." I growled to my self. Then I moved some of my hair behind my ear and noticed that my ears are pointed. "Great I'm a freak!" I said to my self. Moving back to the fire I looked into it. _**Why are these memories coming to me now!**_

 __I thought. Then they started to flash threw my mind. Not just memories but feelings. Happy feelings, sad feeling, and painful feeling. I screamed out in pain before I passed out.

The sun hit me in the eyes and I sat up. The fire is out and I couldn't remember what the memories are. I got back up and starting to run again. So as I ran the voice started to sound like me.

She kept on saying over and over she has to find him. If I didn't know better she or I is looking for Inu No Taisho. But she is taking me to the last place she saw him. It shouldn't take me long to find this place.

 _ **Sesshomaru's pov**_

I been looking for Naraku for a while now. But no luck. It started to rain and I came to a grave. It's very old and there is two swords there. Then I heard something running towards me. I pulled out my sword. But it was a girl.

Not a human girl, a demon but not just a demon a dog damon like me. Her hair is black as night and her eyes seemed to glow green in the dim light. She walked over to the grave slowly then fell to her knees. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Then she slowly reacheed out and touched the grave stone.

Tears ran down her face. "This is my grave. But where is he?" She said in a sad voice. There was something about her that reminded me of my father. "Who are you looking for?" I said to her.

She growled as she looked at me. "Inu No Taisho? Is that you?" She said to me. I'm in shock that she knows father. "How do you know my father?" I asked her. "I dont know. All I have are memories of him. You are his son? Where is he?" She said.

"He's dead." I said to her. There was tears running down her face. Then something changed in her eyes. Then she screamed out. A powerful demonic power came out of her. The louder she screamed the more power came off her. I could feel rage, sadness and pain coming off her.

Then a powerful pulse came off her and she fell over. I never seen a dog demon with this kind of power. Not even father had this kind of power. I walked over to her and looked down at her.

She has dark red marks. They looked like mine but a little different. I picked her up and went to a small cave near here. She knows about father and I want to know what she knows.

 _ **Like the first chapter I went threw this chapter. Let me know if there is a lot of mistakes and spelling. I tried my best to see them. I hope you like it and let me know what you think. Some things will be explained in other chapters so do worry. :)**_


	3. The NewOld Teko

_**Chapter 3: The New/Old Teko**_

 _ **Teko's pov**_

When I woke I was snuggling into something soft and that smelt like Inu No Taisho, but it wasn't his scent. My best friend is gone forever. I sat up with the fluffy in my arms. His son was looking at me then at his fluffy. I let go of it and he looked at me. "Whats your name?" He asked me.

I popped my neck before I answered. "My name is Teko Higurashi. What is yours?" I said as I felt different. "I am Lord Sesshomaru. I have heard about you Teko, but you should be dead. You don't smell dead or like that miko my stupid half brother fell in love with before she died." Sesshomaru said to me.

I could tell he is just as confussed as I was before I black out. "I did die that day. I used my powers to made my self a new body but it took me over 1000 years to be reincarnated. My memories was blocked till I needed them or when I was asleep. When I came down the well the old me was trying to come out. I wouldn't let her. When you told me my best friend was died. The old me and the new me started to fight and that's when I blacked out. Now we are one." I said to him.

Sesshomaru looked at me. "I never heard of a demon doing that before." he said to me. "I didn't think it would work. What your father and I had was something I wanted to come back to. He is my whole world. We were just pups when we first met. I gave my life for him. So he could live on." I said as I felt a tear ran down my face.

I growled to my self. Sesshomaru reached over and wiped away my tear's. "My father never stop talking about you and how you two went around killing demons. He missed you a lot Teko. Every time he talked about you he had that look in his eyes." Sesshomaru said to me. I smiled a little. "Did he at lest have a good life?" I asked him. He looked at me. "I guess he did. He died saving his human wife." Sesshomaru said like he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Guess you dont like it when a demon and a human are in love." I said and he growled and I knew I was right.

"When I was born for the second time. I was born into a family of humans. For 15 years I thought I was human with weird dreams. I used to tell my twin everything when we where little. But over time I just stopped cause I thought I was crazy." I said to Sesshomaru.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "If you where born from a human then how are you a full blooded demon?" He said slowly. I smiled at him. "The time period I was born demons are in hiding or there aren't anymore there. So I was born from a human. Like I said after I died and burryed I used my power to make my body and soul go threw time. I needed to heal my body so it took a lot of time. But to much time had past and when I was ready I was to late." I said softly to him. "I see. So how did you get back to this time?" He asked me. Then I told him about the Bone Eaters Well.

He didnt say anything then I stood up. "Thank you for bringing me into this cave when I passed out. I owe you one." I said as I walked over to the opening of the cave. Sesshomaru moved up behind me. "It was the lest I could do for a dog demon." he said as he sniffed at me. I smiled as I turned around fast making him look surprised.

I sniffed at him with a smile. "I'm guessing I'm the first female dog demon that isn't your mother?" I said softly. Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled me closer to him. In this new life I never had sex before. I knew what I'm doing cause of my past life. He moved some of my black hair out of my face.

I licked his hand when his hand went past my mouth. He smiled as he leaned down and we kissed softly. I could feel his cock gettting hard. Then he pulled me back to where I was sleeping at. I sat on his lap making out with him. I slowly took off his armor. I noticed one of his arms was missing.

He looked at me as I looked at his stump. I pulled off my shirt and he looked at my neon blue strapless bra. "What is that?" He said softly as his other hand touched it. "Its a bra. It keeps my breaths up and makes them look good." I said to him. He squeazed my huge breast. "I like it but how do you take it off?" He asked me and I put my arms behind my back and unhooked it.

It fell off and his golden eyes grew wide when my breasts bounced a little in his face. Unlike my sister my breasts are bigger then hers. Sesshomaru licked one of my breasts as his hand went to my tight ass.

I moaned as I put head back. I slide off him and took off my jeans and red thong. He looked at my thong and I smiled as I finished undressing him. He watched me as I knelt down and licked his cock. Sesshomaru moaned softly as he closed his eyes. "That feels so good Teko." Sesshomaru said in a husky voice.

Before he pullled me up and rolled me on my back. Then he pushed his huge cock deep into me. I felt the pain but this is nothing like dying. Sesshomaru's mouth came crashing down on top mine.

 _ **Like the first chapter I went threw this chapter. Let me know if there is a lot of mistakes and spelling. I tried my best to see them. I hope you like it and let me know what you think.**_


	4. Fang Claw Mizuki

_**Chapter 4: Fang Claw Mizuki**_

 _ **Sesshomaru's pov**_

I pushed my dick into Teko. When I did that I knew this is her first time. But I couldn't help me self but to keep going. When is the next time I'm going to meet another female dog demon that isn't my mother? I licked one of Teko's marks making her moan. I pushed my dick deeper into her and then pulling it out.

Teko moaned louder as I went faster. Its been so long I pushed my self deep into her and let it go. Teko moan as we laid down. She looked at me with her pretty green eyes. "What kind color is your true form?" I asked her.

Teko smiled before she kissed me. I kissed her back. Then she pulled away. "Black." Teko said before she licked my chest. "I never seen a black dog demon before." I said and Teko giggled. I never heard a giggle like her's.

It is sweet and soft. "Would you like to see?" Teko said in a small voice. I looked at her. "Ok." I said. "Can I see your true form?" Teko asked me softly. "Yes. We can do it together." I said as I pulled her closer to me. Then we fell asleep.

The next day we got dressed and went out of the cave. Before we left Teko cut her pants really short. The red thing she wore is called a thong. Then she cut the sleeves off. She is showing a lot of skin. Like that girl Inuyasha travels with. We came to a clearing and both changed.

Teko looked like father but black and more female looking. She sniffed me and I sniffed her back. She licked me and I licked her back. Then we turned back. "You are very beautiful Teko." I said as I ran my hand threw her black hair. Teko's pale face turned pink when I said that.

"You are just like Inu No Taisho." Teko said softly. "How so?" I asked her. "He told me that a lot." Teko said before she kissed my hand. I smiled very little at her. "I see he didnt know what he had." I said and my father didnt know what he had with Teko. Then again I'm glade he didn't cause then she could have been my mom. I really need to stop thinking like that.

 _ **Teko's pov**_

Sesshomaru followed me to my first gave. I took my swords and when I touched them. The demonic power started to pulse off them as I tied them to my jean shorts. "Those swords are really powerful." Sesshomaru said as he looked at my two swords. "Yep they are made out of one of my fangs." I said and he looked at me. "I splite my fang in half. . .would you like to see them?" I asked him. "Yes. I would like to see the power of them." Sesshomaru said.

I pulled out Fang first. "This is Fang." I said as the sword turned into a huge fang. The blade is black as night. Then I pulled out Claw. "This is Claw." I said as I showed him the sky blue sword. I notice his eyes go wide a little.

"I never seen a sword like that." Sesshomaru said at he looked at Claw. "I know its weird. I dont know how it happened." I said as he reached out to touch them. I moved them out of the way. "They are very sharp. Its best not to touch." I said and he moved his hand back.

"What can they do?" Sesshomaru asked. "Like this nothing. They are only good for cutting demons apart." I said and he looked at me. "Really? So they aren't good for nothing?" He sounded disappointed.

Then I moved my hands together bring Fang and Claw together. When they touched they fused together becoming Mizuki. Now a even more stronger powerfull demonic power came off the blade and my self.

Sesshomaru looked at me with shock. "How?" He said and I smiled as I looked at the new blade it became. It looked just like the night sky. The stars on the blade shined and moved around when I moved the blade.

"One fang two swords can only cut. Fused back together becomes a powerful fang. Mizuki is a very powerful blade. She can destroy anything and take the power of what it slays." I said and Sesshomaru looked at the blade like he wanted it.

"Mizuki will only work for me. Since it's my fang it wont work for anyone else." I said and he looked at it. "You are very lucky to have swords like that." He said as I unfused them and put them up.

 _ **Ok every one that is my last chapter that I had ready from the first time. Every chapter after this one is going to be new I guess you can say. I will make them longer then the first four. . .or try to. Like the other chapters before sorry if I missed some mistakes. Let me know and I will go back and fix them. I hope you like this chapter and I will see you in the next one. :)**_


End file.
